


Blank

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A blank book.
Relationships: Cynthia/Marc | Morgan
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Blank

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'empty'

Morgan looked from the book she'd just unwrapped back to Cynthia, who was beaming at her. 

"Do you like it?" Cynthia questioned. 

"I'm not sure what to do with it," Morgan replied. The book itself was well-made and a nice size. The binding was fine, the paper even. But it was blank and... empty, like she was. It felt a little odd, really. 

"Everything!" Cynthia grinned. "Write down all you're learning and all we're doing and that way..." 

She reached over to put her hand on top of Morgan's. 

"If you forget again, it'll all be there. You and me."


End file.
